Joshua and Neku Fool Around on a Bus
by Homohyeah
Summary: And some old guy watches. Dirty talk and a little frottering.


The back of Neku's knees were sticking to the vinyl surface of the bus seat, the sweat that was accumulating in the space there acting as an adhesive that only relinquished its grip with a bout of shrieking plastic when he straightened his legs to air out the humid crevice there. He stirred his butt around in his chair, pulling the hem of his shorts down to try and create a porous buffer that would soak up his stickiness, but each time he sat back into a more natural position they slid back up over his knees. Joshua, seated beside him, couldn't or wouldn't help but let out a few breathy snickers as Neku sighed, harrumphed, grumped, and swore at his pants.

"Have you ever heard about how scent is the sense most connected with memory?" Neku raised his eyes to look at Joshua for the first time since they'd sat down, acknowledging him without verbal response. He leaned back slightly, though not enough to keep their distance static, as the smaller boy leaned into the crook between his shoulder and his neck to whisper, "I can smell your swamp crotch. I'm going to lick you all clean once we get home—"

Neku shoved Joshua's face away with the flat of his palm, scooting over so that there was an unoccupied seat beside them. There was little doubt in his mind that they'd be having some form of sex that night; after spending the day running about Shibuya, popping in and out of stores while eating unhealthy, portable snacks, their weekly ratio of screwing to romantic bonding was becoming uncomfortably close to being balanced. What with Neku being an island, and Josh something like a gaping fault line hungrily subducting huge scabs of continental crust down into its depth, it was just simpler to keep their emotions bottled up to be released in frequent bouts of violent, angry sex.

After a few minutes of silence, Joshua bounced his receptive tushie into the seat beside his boyfriend. He pulled back one of Neku's ever-present headphones and used his remaining hand to cup against his face, possibly to discourage lip-readers as he whispered, "Nine o' clock."

At first, Neku assumed he was forewarning of something that would happen in exactly three hours and forty minutes from that moment, until Joshua nudged his shoulder in an expecting manner. Irritated, Neku formed a mental picture of himself in the center of a clock, then ticked his head ninety degrees counterclockwise. The only other occupant of the train occupied that particular segment of his surroundings, a middle-aged man with an open book held in front of his face.

"What?" Neku sighed.

"I think he's a fan of yours…he was peeking over the top of his book to watch you messing with your pants. He just stopped looking when I whispered to you, he knows we're talking about him."

"You think every man in the world wants to lay a teenage boy, you ass. He was probably just looking around because he's bored." He kept his eyes on the man as he whispered, noting how his eyes weren't shifting around on the pages of his book. It was pretty clear he knew they were comparing judgments of him.

Joshua cocked his head slightly, letting a wavy piece of hair fall between his eyes. It didn't obstruct his vision, so he didn't bother wiping it away. Neku had never and would never tell him, but he always thought his boyfriend looked best the few seconds before he pushed hair back out of his eyes. There was something sort of bedraggled about it, oddly slutty for such a minor alteration in his appearance.

"You smell so good…" The smaller boy purred, tucking his chin in toward his collarbone so that he was looking up at Neku through his dark eyelashes. "Like a filthy fucking boy. It makes me want to lick every little bit of you." He leaned in further, planting a tongueless open-mouth kiss just beneath the emo kid's jawline. With his face strategically hidden, he whispered, "Look now."

Distracted though he was, Neku managed to tick his eyes up to the man. The book was now laying flat in his lap, his tired eyes looking directly at them. Once Neku made the slight adjustment to turn his head to assure that what he was seeing out of his peripheral vision was correct, the book flew back up to his face as if he'd been entirely engrossed in it for hours.

"…Okay, you were right this one time." Neku mumbled, pulling back slightly. "Get off now."

Without even bothering to lower his voice, Joshua responded, "C'mon, let's do some community service. S'put on a little show. Maybe he'll give us some spare change." He kissed Neku's neck again, slow and sweet, ending by pressing the sharp edge of his teeth against his skin just enough to barely hurt.

The most irritating thing Neku had ever had to admit to himself was that though Joshua could hardly find himself any sexier than he already did, it wasn't a matter of narcissism but really just realism. The kid could take the breath out of him without even touching him. So, paralyzed, his protest of, "This is probably illegal," lacked in conviction.

"No, no, just keep your pants on and it'll be fine." Joshua's long-fingered hand slid down his abdomen to the swelling bulge in his shorts. "Ooh, though it looks like you're about to burst right out of there."

Though the same urges that led to Neku's hairstyle, headphones, and general personality were screaming out at him to find his way back out of the radar, different urges were suggesting in much more dulcet tones to pound the little fucker right on the platform if he had to. He compromised by sitting still in his seat, neither joining Joshua in his little show nor rejecting to be a prop in it.

His hips had the most attractive, subtle pivot as he straddled Neku's lap. With tightly held eye contact, he caught Neku's bottom lip in his teeth, applying gentle, yet sharp, pressure. His tongue poked through, and they were kissing, deep, Neku's head unconsciously tipping back. Amazing little multitasker he was, Joshua meanwhile spread his knees on either side of Neku's thighs, dipping his ass down to rub against the apex of his tent.

"Hehe, I'm sooo horny right now. I wanna be on all fours with my face pushed into the dirty carpet while you fuck me silly with that big, beautiful cock of yours…doesn't that sound nice? Neku? Huh?" Joshua tossed the hair out of his face with a gentle flick of his head, his face slightly scrunched as if he were trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing. Neku looked over his head to the man riding along in the train with them; the book was back on his lap, deer-in-the-sexy-headlights expression on his face. It was impossible to deny he was interested in what was going on in front of him.

Joshua pressed his chest against Neku's, rubbing it up and down. Through the two layers of cotton between them, Neku could feel his hard nipples. He remembered the feel of them resisting against his teeth, the slight, supply give, the taste of warm skin. Suddenly, he showed a sign of life; he pushed both hands up Josh's shirt, finding both of his smooth nipples. He agitated them with his thumbs, roughly shoving them up and down, creating friction.

"Hauh…" Josh tucked his chin into his body, eyes closed. "Not both at once, dear…makes it hard to…um…haaauh…concentrate."

"You love it when I play with your tits, you little bitch." Neku growled deep in his throat.

"Aww I love it when you talk like that! Isn't he just so sexy when he pretends to be a man?" It took Neku a moment to realize Joshua was addressing the stranger; the man's eyebrows raised, but he made no attempt at answering him.

Neku made a rough barking noise in the back of his throat as he clamped his teeth down on the sparse flesh that made up his petite boyfriend's right pectoral. He dragged the width of his tongue along his pert, pink nipple, relishing the shudder in his breath.

"Don't make me come here, I'm wearing new undies. Just wait 'til we get home." Joshua shoved his shirt back down, pushing Neku's face away from his chest in the process. "You, on the other hand, I know, are not wearing new undies." He smiled while biting his lip, so terribly bratty. Once again, he dipped his butt down onto Neku's groin, rubbing the crack of his ass along the head of his penis, with four layers of cloth separating them. It was like he had extra vertebrae; he swiveled his hips so fluidly, frottering as dexterously as if he were giving a hand job.

"Oh fuck. I cannot. Wait. To get this whole thing in me. S'the best dick I've ever had…and I've had a lot of dick." Josh laughed, then tilted his head and yelled back at the man. "You should try it! I bet you'd love it, it's so yummy."

"No. No one but you tastes it."

"Neku, you're such a terrible performer. Here, you poor thing, I'll play with—" Joshua started to stand up, but was quickly stopped by Neku grabbing his waist and pulling him back down onto his lap, his fingers pushing deep into ribs. Joshua let out an amused hiccup of surprise as Neku shoved his face into his chest, coming silently. Once he stopped shivering, he went limp in his seat, releasing Joshua's already bruising sides.

In a strangely tender motion, Joshua leaned his forehead against Neku's, eyes closed, enjoying the proximity of their faces. He then hopped off of Neku's moist lap and primly sat back down in his own seat. "That was fun! But there's still about fifteen minutes left before we get to the station…wanna play I Spy?"


End file.
